Mushrooms aren't good for that boy
by I'mJustWeird
Summary: Sam and Casey fight, then Derek and Casey fight, then Casey and Derek get along. you kind of have to read the story to understand.
1. What Sam had to go and say

Derek's POV

My best friend Sam and my step-sister Casey were having one of their tri-weekly fights in the McDonald-Venturi house. I was only half listening to what Casey was screaming at Sam about. I had a feeling it had something to do with the partners they had for the French project. Sam was paired up with the hottest girl in school, Ashley Marchal, and Casey was paired up with the coolest guy in school besides me, Max Miller. I also knew that as soon as Sam left, both of them furious, Casey would start screaming at me for whatever my best friend had said.

Sam left.

5, 4,3,2,1.

"DE-REK!" Right on time!

"You bellowed Space Case?"

"Did you hear what your "best friend" said to me??"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

By then Casey was furious at both Sam and me. But mostly me. She _hates_ it when I call her "Space Case" or "Princess" or any of the other names I've called her.

"He said that I was "over reacting"! Do you think I'm over reacting??"

"If I say yes are you going to yell at me more?"

Truth was, I hoped she would yell, because I loved it when she yelled at me. It was the only time when I knew she was only talking to me, even if she was yelling at someone else.

"Of course I'll yell more!"

"Then yes!"

"DE-REK!"

"Didn't you already say that?"

"GOD! You areso _infuriating_!"

"But that's why you love me." As soon as I said that, I regretted it.

"I mean, uh, I uh, I gotta go." I stammered.

With that I sprinted up the stairs taking them 2 at a time, to my room. Once I got in my room, I turned on my music and went on my computer. I signed onto AIM. I noticed that Sam, Casey, and a few other friends were on. After a few minutes of watching videos on Youtube, I heard "moo", someone had sent me an im. It was Casey.

DancingQueen- When we were fighting earlier…

CAHockeyStar- Yea?

DancingQueen- Why did you say that?

CAHockeyStar- Say what?

DancingQueen- That I loved you because you were infuriating.

CAHockeyStar- Oh that.

CAHockeyStar- I was just kidding when I said that.

DancingQueen- Oh.

CAHockeyStar- Why?

DancingQueen- I was just wondering.

DancingQueen- Can you answer something honestly?

CAHockeyStar- Sure. What?

DancingQueen- Do you think I over reacted to what Sam said?

CAHockeyStar- What did he say?

DancingQueen- He said that I was over reacting when he told me that he had to work with Ashley on the French project.

CAHockeyStar- Oh yea.

CAHockeyStar- Honestly, I do think that you over reacted because you're working with the second coolest guy in school.

DancingQueen- Second?

CAHockeyStar- Besides me of course.

DancingQueen- Of course.

CAHockeyStar- Who would you rather work on a project with? Sam, Max or me?

DancingQueen- It depends on the subject and what the projects about.

CAHockeyStar- Explain.

DancingQueen- Sam would be a good partner on an English or history project. Max would be good for a French project.

CAHockeyStar- And me?

DancingQueen- That's kind of tough.

DancingQueen- Maybe media or drama.

CAHockeyStar- Ok.

DancingQueen- I think I hear my mom calling us for dinner.

CAHockeyStar- Me too.

CAHockeyStar- See you down there.

DancingQueen- You too.

_CAHockeyStar has signed off_

_DancingQueen has signed off_

As Casey and I walked out of our rooms, we sort of ran into each other.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's ok"

She gave me this half-smile, so I knew that she was still mad, as always, but she was calming down some.

We sat down to eat. Tonight, my dad had cooked some tofu-health crap and I was currently refusing to eat it.

"Hey Nora, can I order some pizza?"

"No"

"Why not? It's not like anyone but dad's going to eat it"

"Just try a few bites"

"Come on Nora!" I looked around to Lizzie, Marti, Edwin and Casey.

A few "Yea mom" and "Yea Nora!" were then heard.

"Yes" Dad said while carrying whatever we were supposed to eat.

I put a little on my plate and some on my fork. Here goes nothing. As soon as the food was in my mouth, I started to gag. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and started throwing up.


	2. What George forgot

Casey's POV

After Derek ran upstairs, we all put our forks down and pushed our plates away.

"What did you put in there George?" Lizzie asked.

"Only a pinch of onions, a little garlic, some mushrooms," George replied.

"You do know that he's allergic to mushrooms right?" I asked.

"Oops"

"I'll go check on him" as I got up to go see who Derek was, I saw Lizzie and Edwin exchange a look as well as mom and George.

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom

"Hey Derek, how are you feeling?" the only response was Derek's last few meals going into the toilet.

"Derek, can I come in?" I heard a couple of flushes, then a very faint "I guess Casey"

When I walked in, I saw Derek basically falling into the toilet. I went and sat next to him and sort of held his head up while he threw up. After about a half hour he said "I think I'm done"

Then, "Do you know what was in the food?"

"Yea. George said that he put mushrooms in it. He didn't remember that you're allergic to them."

"You know, it's really weird that my step-sister remembers what I'm allergic to and my dad doesn't."

"Yea that is weird. Do you want to go lie down in your room or do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure. Come on, let's get you to your room."

I hadn't seen the inside of Derek's room in a while. It looked the same for the most part. Reddish-brown walls, tons of posters, and tons of clothes on the floor. On his nightstand was a picture frame that was turned upside down. I helped Derek lie down and told him I'd be back in a few minutes.

I walked down stairs and saw that everyone else was enjoying 2 plain pizzas from pizza hut. I grabbed a plate and 2 slices. Then I went into the kitchen to get drinks for me and Derek. I finished the first slice and drank half my glass of water. Then I started on the second slice. If I was going to hang with Derek, I wasn't going to make him feel bad so I drank the rest of my water and got some more.

I then took both our drinks upstairs. I knocked on Derek's door and said "Derek, its Casey. I'm coming in." I heard a grunt. I walked in and set his glass of water on his nightstand.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you want me to stay in case you need anything?"

"No. I know your cell number."

"Ok. I'll check on you every once in a while."

"Ok."

While Derek and I had been talking, I grabbed the frame from his nightstand. I was intrigued to see what was in the picture. When I looked at the picture I couldn't believe who was in it.


	3. What I had to do a million times

It was a picture of me and Derek from when I first moved in.

I had no idea as to why _Derek _would have a picture of us from like 3 years ago. Then I realized that I was still standing outside Derek's door. I walked into my room, turned on my computer, and put my headphones in my ears.

My ears filled with "I think I love you" by Kaci.

_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up   
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed   
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
_

I started to sing along.

_  
This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

Then I felt something vibrate. It was my phone, and on my phone was a new text message from Derek.

"Can you _please_ try and keep it down? I am trying to sleep."

I texted back, "Sorry Derek."

After that, I sat in my room for a while, doing homework that wasn't due for days, talking on aim to Emily.

DancingQueen-Hey Em. Derek was throwing up earlier.

Secrets85-Really?!?! That's so sad! '[ Why was he puking?

DancingQueen-George put mushrooms in dinner.

Secrets85-Isn't Derek allergic to mushrooms?

DancingQueen-Exactly.

Secrets85-How long was he throwing up for?

DancingQueen-About a half hour.

Secrets85-Do you think he'll be in school tomorrow?

DancingQueen-I don't know.

DancingQueen-Brb, going to check on Derek.

Secrets85-Ok.

I set my away message to "going somewhere, but I'll be right back so don't fret."

I left my room, walked to Derek's and knocked on his door. I walked over to his bed and saw that he was sleeping. His eyes were closed, and his loud snoring filled the remaining space in the room. I felt his forehead and he felt a little warm. I walked downstairs and asked mom to see if she thought if he felt warm.

"He does feel a little warm. Go get me the thermometer."

I ran back downstairs, grabbed the thermometer, went up the stairs and shoved the thermometer in his ear. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up.

_BEEP_

"101.5" I stated.

"Go get a cold compress to put on his forehead."

I ran back down the stairs, for like the 4th time in lees than 10 minutes, grabbed a cloth, ran it under freezing cold water, and took the stairs 2 at a time, just to be dangerous. I didn't actually fall so I must not be that much of a "klutzilla".

"Here." I gave the wet cloth to my mom.

"Thanks" as soon as the compress was on Derek's forehead, he shuddered. Then he started to wake up.


	4. Why was she being so nice to me?

Derek's POV

I woke up with Casey and Nora standing over me. I felt a little cold. I could feel myself shivering, but I didn't want to ask for a blanket. I had to protect my tough guy rep after all.

But I guess that it wasn't working because Casey said "I'll go get him a blanket."

When she came back she had like 15 blankets in her 2 scrawny, little arms.

"Hey Derek, how are you feeling?" Casey asked

"Fine" My voice sounded a little raspy, probably from my lack of drinking anything since 4:00pm.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes please"

She gave me the glass that had been perched on my nightstand.

"Remember to drink it slowly so we don't have a repeat of earlier."

I put the glass to my mouth and took a sip. I felt the cool liquid instantly, making my throat and mouth feel better. That was when I noticed that the picture frame I had on my nightstand was gone.

"Hey Case?"

"Yea?"

"Did you see a picture sitting here a little while ago?"

"No I don't think so, what was the picture of?"

"Just some friends"

"Who? Maybe I can look for you. Seeing that you're in no position to do it yourself."

"It doesn't really matter. I'll look when I'm feeling better. If I remember."

"Just get some rest, you look like a ghost. Call or text if you need anything."

"I will"

I noticed sleepily that Nora was no longer in the room. She had probably left 10 minutes ago. My eyes were drooping. Casey probably noticed.

"Sweet dreams Derek." It was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep slumber.

_I was standing between Sam and Casey. Unfortunately. She was steaming mad. She looked like she had steam coming out of her ears. Casey lunged at Sam. I had to think quickly. It was either move or get brought to the ground by Casey. I chose to stop her from moving. I grabbed her waist. She started to struggle against me._

"_Sam, get out of here. I'll try and get her to calm down."_

"_Gotcha. Thanks D."_

"_No problem."_

_Sam left and Casey was struggling even harder to get out of my grip._

"_Let me __**go**__ Derek."_

"_Not until you calm down."_

"_Derek, let me go before I get your dad to tell you to let me go."_

_I took her to sit on my lap in my chair._

"_He won't make me. And he's not here. So you're stuck in my arms until you calm down."_

"_Rawr"_

"_Rawr all you want but that's not going to make me let you go."_

"_How about this?" she asked somewhat seductively._

_She leaned down and right before her lips touched mine…_

I sprung up in my bed breathing heavily. Why was I dreaming this?! I can't like her like that! I need to get out of here.

I picked up my phone and called Sam.

"Hey man. Can you come pick me up? I need to get out of my house."

"I guess. Are you ok?"

"Yea. Just a little sick. I just need to get away from my family."

"Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks."

"No problem man."

After Sam and I hung up, I got up and put on some clothes that didn't smell like puke. Then I left my room and walked downstairs.

"Derek, what are you doing out of bed?" Casey asked me.

"I'm just going out for a few minutes, _mom_."

"You shouldn't go out. You're sick."

"I only got sick from the mushrooms that were in dinner."

"Still. You could get sick again. It's also 9:45. So mom and George won't let you go out."

"Dad! Can I hang out with Sam for an hour?"

"Be back by 10:30." Dad responded.

"Thanks! See you later Case."

"I still don't think that you should be leaving but I can't stop you." She said.

"Whatever!"

I slipped my jacket on and walked out the door to Sam's car waiting for me in the driveway.


End file.
